Chance
by SoxnPats33
Summary: The baby died, James. Lucas answered softly. Brooke Davis makes the biggest mistake of her life. But when she returns, begging for forgiveness, a oneinamillion chance, will Lucas be able to put the past behind him and grant her wish?  AU, Brucas


Hello!

I know that I should be working on my other fics, but I really wanted to write this one, and well, what I want, I get. So, here's the fic.

Title: One-in-a-million Chance  
Rating: 3-mild language  
Summary: "The baby died, James." Lucas answered softly. Brooke Davis makes the biggest mistake of her life. But when she returns, begging for forgiveness, a one-in-a-million chance, will Lucas be able to put the past behind him and grant her wish? AU, Brucas  
A/N: Flashbacks are in _italics._

**Chapter 1  
Hurt**

_"Oh! Mr. Scott! Your work is so cool!"_

_I smiled warmly at the teenager before me, thanking her for her praise. As she handed me her book, I scribbled my name across the front cover. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."_

_"I loved it." She gushed back, clutching the newly autographed book to her chest. She waved goodbye, screeching loudly as she joined her circle of friends waiting for her. I shook my head laughing to myself. No matter how many times that happened, I was still amazed that it did._

_Another book sliding across the table brought my attention back and I once again smiled up at the owner. Catching the eye of the woman, she grinned back, a finely tuned dimple etched in her cheek. _

_"Your writing is astounding." She spoke as I signed my name across the front. "I loved the compassion you have for the human life. The comparison between the two brothers was inspiring."_

_"Really now?" I asked, intrigued in her view. It wasn't often that I found myself able to hold a conversation with someone who not only had her apparent smarts, but her blatant good looks too. "How so?"_

_"Well," She began, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, giving me more of a view. "You noted the similarities, subtly I must say, between the two. And then, you showed the paths they took, despite their similar circumstances. I just found it fascinating the outcomes of each sibling based upon their decisions. That despite what cards you've been dealt, it's the choices you make that truly shape your future."_

_Nodding along, I grinned. She'd hit what I'd been trying to pass through my writing right on the money. I ran my fingers along the spine of her book, noting the way it was worn. She'd obviously read it more than once. "You know, not many people catch that."_

_"I know. I actually had to read the chapter again." She confessed._

_When a person coughed behind her in line, I smile apologetically. "I'm sorry, I never caught your name."_

_"Brooke Davis." She announced proudly. Pursing my lips, I handed the book back to her. Something about the way she said her name instilled in me that I would need it again someday._

_"It was nice to meet you." I replied, shaking her hand. "Maybe one day I'll get to hear more of what you think."_

_"Maybe." She agreed._

"Get up."

A jolt to the cushion he was lying on shook Lucas awake. He slowly let his eyes flutter open, groaning when the bright afternoon light hit them. He squinted up, grimacing as Nathan stood above him.

"What the hell?"

"Get up." He ordered again, this time throwing a pair of jeans at him. "You can't just lie around all day. It's pathetic man."

"Yes I can."

Balancing Jamie on his hip, Nathan kicked the cushions again. "Well I'm not going to let you. Let's go. Get up."

"Dammit Nate." He swore, swinging his legs around to sit up. He tossed the jeans away, holding his head in his hands. Nathan was trying to get him up, his head was trying to keep him down. To him it was lose-lose. "What do you want?"

"I want you to get off your ass." Nathan demanded. "Jamie's got that appointment in Charlotte today and I've decided that since you've got nothing better to do, you'd love to go."

"Yeah, well, maybe I've got plans already."

"Lucas, quit wasting my time and put on some pants." Nathan rolled his eyes, throwing the jeans back at him.

"Did Haley put you up to this? Caus--"

"Uncle Luke!" Jamie interrupted, his tiny voice strong. "Please?"

Lucas kept his hard glare on the toddler, cursing his existence. Stupid kid. How was it that a five year old held so much power of him? "I hate you both." He announced, standing up. He pulled the trousers up his legs, securing the button on his waist.

0000000

Two hours on the road and Lucas was ready to open the door and bail out. Traffic was practically bumper to bumper, turning what was supposed to be a three hour ride into likely a five hour trip from hell.

Plus, Nathan kept glancing his way, hoping to catch his brother's eyes. Lucas was persistent though, and kept his gaze out the window or on the mass of cars ahead of them.

And, to top it all off, Jamie insisted on listening to his Disney CD that Peyton had bought him the last time she had visited. Lucas swore if he heard 'The Circle of Life' one more time, he was going to chuck the CD out the window.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, the current song ended and switched over to the Lion King. Sighing loudly, the blonde reached across the console and turned the knob, quieting the music.

"Hey!" Jamie protested from the back seat.

"Sorry bud, but its for my own sanity." Lucas turned in his seat, smirking at the child. With a huff, Jamie crossed his arms across his chest, the pout he'd work on perfecting etched on his lips. "That's not going to work this time."

"Meanie."

A silence enveloped the car. Jamie kicked his feet against his booster chair, entertaining himself now that his music was gone. Nathan kept one hand on the wheel, his eyes still flittering between the car in front of him and the passenger seat.

"Have you heard anything from her?" Nathan broke the silence. Lucas ran a hand over his face, suddenly wishing for the distraction of the kiddy CD again.

"Nathan--"

"I'm just wondering Luke."

"No, I haven't." He bit out. "Please just drop it."

"Uncle Luke!" Jamie called from the back, kicking his Uncle's seat with his short legs. "Lucas!"

Twisting around, Lucas raised a brow. "What buddy?"

"Has Brooke had her baby yet?"

Turning to face his son, Nathan answered. "No Jay, she hasn't."

"Oh." Jamie nodded. "When is she going to have the baby?"

Cutting his eyes toward Lucas, then back to his son, Nathan sighed. He was hoping that his son wouldn't have brought it up. He kept glancing at his brother, trying to gauge his reaction. In an effort to silence his boy, Nathan answered again. "She's not going to have the baby Jay. Why don't you color or something?"

Startled, the toddler leaned forward. "Did she have an abdortion? Cause Mommy says that those are bad."

"No Jamie, she didn't have an abortion. Maybe when you're a little older, I'll explain it to you."

"But Daddy! How come Brooke isn't gonna have the baby?"

Biting his lip, Nathan hesitated. "The baby died, James." Lucas answered softly.

A/N_: I know that it may be a little confusing right now, but I promise, everything will be explained. Hopefully. If not, feel free to ask._


End file.
